


(can't) hold it in

by jaylocked



Series: pro exy, pro twitter au [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, Epistolary, Homophobia, M/M, accidentally preachy about acceptance?, fighting said homophobia on twitter, so much twitter, social media and fandom, this is crack so pure i could sell it and make bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylocked/pseuds/jaylocked
Summary: Neil Josten @njostenI guess you could say...the cat’s out of the bag!! #Catgate[twitpic]10:24 AM - 349,120 likes - 245,203 retweetsAndrew Minyard @aminyardofficial@njosten jfc stfu do i even kno u10:32 AM - 232,143 likes - 98,857 retweets(in a world where everybody plays Exy professionally and Neil is no longer quite so technologically illiterate, he may or may not accidentally out himself via cat pic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so y'all were wayyyy into those to come so here's a sequel about andreil going public! title referencing hold it in by jukebox the ghost.
> 
> major warnings for homophobic/demiphobic (i guess?) language and discussion. other than that, don't think any warnings really apply (besides the warning that characters remain ooc and light hearted haha)

**Neil Josten @njosten**

I bet my cat is cuter than your cat

[twitpic]

8:29 PM - 69,323 likes - 49,234 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten doubt it

8:35 PM - 38,473 likes - 23,430 retweets

* * *

Neil: You think you’re so clever [8:40 PM]

Andrew: yes i do [8:42 PM]

Neil: Please pick up cat food [8:44 PM]

Andrew: will do [8:45 PM]

* * *

tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: foxes andrew minyard exy jean moreau

**palmettobestmetto**

WAIT A FUCKING SECOND THOUGH

LOOK AT NEIL’S CAT:

[image]

AND LOOK BACK AT THIS TWEET FROM FOUR MONTHS AGO:

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

when ur cat wont move off ur laptop

[twitpic]

3:34 PM - 112,245 likes - 89,323 retweets

 

THAT IS THE SAME FUCKING CAT RIGHT? LOOK AT ITS EARS?? THAT’S A DISTINCTIVE MARK

#THEY HAVE BEEN FUCKING WITH US THIS WHOLE TIME #OR MAYBE NOT THE WHOLE TIME #BUT THEY LIVE TOGETHER??? #andrew minyard #catgate

42,452 notes

 

**omgbacklinemeplease**

i can’t believe that neil and andrew have been happily married this entire time. what an elaborate prank

#i am still in shock but the best kind of shock #this isn’t a dream right #catgate #andrew minyard

889 notes

 

**kevinnight**

but like what if they’re fucking with us on the _next level_ and they aren’t together they just want to watch the world burn??

#would it be that out of character #andrew minyard

1,678 notes

* * *

**You Won’t Believe What These Tumblr Users Discovered About Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard!**

**#catgate: All You Need to Know about the Latest Trending Hashtag**

**Palmetto Foxes vs. Providence Falconers: Can Josten, Minyard Face Off Against Zimmermann, Mashkov on Saturday?**

* * *

Neil: PR wants us to either come out for real or just say we live together [8:15 AM]

Andrew: ur call, u kno im fine w/either [8:16 AM]

Neil: Ok [8:18 AM]

* * *

**Neil Josten** **@njosten**

I guess you could say...the cat’s out of the bag!! #Catgate

[twitpic]

10:24 AM - 349,120 likes - 245,203 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@njosten jfc stfu do i even kno u

10:32 AM - 232,143 likes - 98,857 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@aminyardofficial is this even English??

10:36 AM - 123,953 likes - 98,342 retweets

* * *

tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: foxes andrew minyard exy catgate

**allidoisbruise**

rip me

cause of death: a photo on twitter of neil josten and andrew minyard cuddling on a couch with a cat

#i don’t even know how to handle my otp being real #what is this #if this ends up being some kind of prank i will never watch exy again ever #actual cannibal andrew minyard #neil fucking josten #otp: i will fight u

2,309 notes

 

**ronanlynchexual**

andrew minyard: do i even kno u

neil josten, an intellectual: Do you even know English?

#these two #andrew minyard

883 notes

 

**kboom17**

can we talk about how neil josten decided to come out via PUN

#WHO IS HE #andrew minyard #best day of my life tbh

3,459 notes

* * *

“Thanks, Bob. In Exy news, it’s been a slow week with no midweek games, but Palmetto Foxes players Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten have caused quite the stir when they confirmed that they are in a relationship via Twitter. The hashtag ‘catgate’ has been trending on and off all week, after Josten first posted a picture of his cat, a cat avid fans knew to also be Minyard’s. Josten later posted a picture of the two players sitting in their home with their cat. This news comes after years of media debate over a perceived rivalry between the two, although that discussion has died down in the past two seasons, since Josten joined Minyard at the Palmetto Foxes. This weekend, they’ll take on top-ranked team the Providence Falconers in a showdown for the ages...”

* * *

**Palmetto Foxes @Exypfoxes**

We’re very proud of @njosten and @aminyardofficial’s honesty and bravery. #WeStandWithThem #YouCanPlay

1:32 PM - 343,230 likes - 132,232 retweets

 

**Baltimore Bruisers @Exybbruisers**

rt: We’re very proud of @njosten and @aminyardofficial’s honesty and bravery. #WeStandWithThem #YouCanPlay

1:35 PM - 343,230 likes - 132,232 retweets

 

**Kevin Day @KevinDay**

Congratulations to @njosten and @aminyardofficial #YouCanPlay

1:40 PM - 442,120 likes - 392,349 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyardofficial**

@kevinday i kno i can play dumbass i just beat u up and down the court this morning

1:48 PM - 87,234 likes - 78,134 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@kevinday why are you congratulating us? Did Andrew propose or something?

1:52 PM - 203,234 likes - 107,342 retweets

* * *

Kevin: dammit neil you know what i mean [2:01 PM]

Neil: Andrew says you should hire a PR person [2:15 PM]

Neil: I don’t disagree [2:16 PM]

Kevin: you two were better when you didn’t live together [2:20 PM]

Neil: I disagree [2:34 PM]

Neil: as do the cats [2:34 PM]

Kevin: whatever, Thea says good job breaking the internet [2:40 PM]

Neil: Andrew looks gleeful [2:45 PM]

Kevin: I literally cannot imagine that [2:46 PM]

* * *

**Our Favorite Neil Josten Troll Takedowns**

by Buzzfeed Staff

It’s been two weeks since Exy forward Neil Josten confirmed his romantic relationship with Andrew Minyard, aka when shit officially hit the fan. Since then, he’s responded to homophobic tweets in a number of creative ways that have us here at Buzzfeed very proud of the Foxes star.

  1. **God vs. Gays**



**Greg J @godluvr20**

@aminyardofficial @njosten u shud be ashamed of urselves. god will punish u sooner or later

2:24 PM - 1 like - 22 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@godluvr20 can we get that showdown sooner than later? I have a game on Saturday and my team would like to know if I’ll be available or not

3:02 PM - 204,295 likes - 178,234 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@godluvr20 (ps. I’m pretty sure God is all about love and acceptance? Maybe you should try rereading the Bible or something)

3:03 PM - 289,439 likes - 203,139 retweets

 

  1. **Sleeping habits?**



**Robert H. Smithson @kentucky4tw**

@njosten how do you sleep at night? can’t believe what i’m seeing. #banjostenandminyard

5:30 PM - 33 likes - 123 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@kentucky4tw that’s kind of an invasive question, Robert.

5:43 PM - 67,392 likes - 23,234 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@kentucky4tw but if you must know, Andrew likes to be by the wall, so I go on the right. Our cat usually gets the end of the bed

5:44 PM - 450,232 likes - 239,230 retweets

 

  1. **Gays ruining the sport?**



**KKennedy @kkennedy**

@njosten u fuckin gays r ruining the sport

3:45 PM - 90 likes - 12 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@kkennedy oh sorry, are you talking to me + Andrew? the highest scoring forward for the past 4 years and the goalie with the most shutouts?

4:12 PM - 450,132 likes - 335,234 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@kkennedy good, it looks like the Gay Agenda is coming along nicely

4:14 PM - 667,234 likes - 603,234 retweets

 

  1. **The role of cats in it all**



**Paul Lamberson @plamb**

@njosten it’s funny this started with ur cats bc if you were actually getting some pussy this wouldn’t be a problem at all

8:34 PM - 1,234 likes - 340 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@plamb you’re right, Paul, that is funny. tell me, do you get many women by calling them derogatory names?

8:56 PM - 220,234 likes - 198,675 retweets

 

  1. ****You know what happens when you assume...****



**Bill Huntington @bhunt87**

can’t believe we have not one but TWO GAYS in pro Exy now. foxes should stop calling themselves a team, that’s just shameful. fuck @njosten

10:23 PM - 193 likes - 123 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@bhunt87 lucky for you, Bill, I’m not gay! Can we call ourselves a team again?

10:32 PM - 13,130 likes - 8,234 retweets

 

**Bill Huntington @bhunt87**

@njosten wtf?? yes you are

10:34 PM - 4 likes - 2 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@bhunt87 google “demisexuality”

10:39 PM - 506,239 likes - 495,321 retweets

 

**Bill Huntington @bhunt87**

@njosten this is some liberal bullshit

10:41 PM - 104 likes - 23 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@bhunt87 You know what happens when you assume, Bill...

10:42 PM - 83,234 likes - 64,946 retweets

 

**Bill Huntington @bhunt87**

@njosten fuck you. Oh wait, @aminyardofficial already has that covered

10:44 PM - 3,234 likes - 1,845 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

@bhunt87 oh wait you’re the only ass around here, guess that proverb doesn’t apply in this situation

10:48 PM - 106,234 likes - 88,723 retweets

 

**Buzzfeed would like to say: you go, Neil Josten! Thanks for educating the ignorant, defending your identity, and being kickass along the way! #YouCanPlay**

* * *

tumblr. search: Neil Josten

related: andrew minyard catgate foxes exy

**hockeyxexy**

neil josten: the demisexual icon we both needed and deserved

#i can’t believe a pro athelete came out as demi #i can’t believe that pro athlete is neil josten #consider me a fox fan for life

8,453 notes

 

**palmettobestmetto**

anonymous asked: Are you actually buying into this fake media bullshit? Minyard and Josten are only doing for the publicity, just like their ‘rivalry’

ok first of all how fucking DARE you try to dismiss the first same sex couple in professional Exy? this is a historic moment. there are so so so few out professional athletes to begin with, and Neil and Andrew are not only out but in a relationship with each other! that they’re willing to talk about! this is fucking important and i can’t believe you’d belittle a thing like that. Exy is one of the most intense, physical sports out there, so getting a same sex couple out in the limelight is helllllla progressive and incredible and major props to both of them.

next, why the fuck would NEIL MOTHERFUCKING JOSTEN (son of a crime boss, leading scorer for four consecutive years [even over KEVIN DAY], four year All Star, member of the Kayleigh Day Cup winning Palmetto Foxes) and ANDREW MOTHERFUCKING MINYARD (holder of the MLE shutout record, five year All Star, also member of the Kayleigh Day Cup winning Palmetto Foxes) need PUBLICITY? what?????

finally, fuck you. neil and andrew have a cat and play exy and take down trolls on twitter and at the end of the day, you’re probably just jealous or homophobic or demiphobic or something.

#asks  #anonymous

883 notes

 

**foxesnumber10**

twitter troll: ur gay

neil josten, an intellectual: Actually, demisexuality is a sexual orientation in which someone feels sexual attraction only to people with whom they have an emotional bond. Most demisexuals feel sexual attraction rarely compared to the general population, and some have little to no interest in sexual activity–

#WOW #4 FOR YOU NEIL JOSTEN #YOU GO NEIL JOSTEN

224 notes

 

**allidoisbruise**

ok but we keep doing the “neil josten, an intellectual” meme like HE DIDN’T CALL TWEETS TWITTERS FOR A FULL YEAR

#never forget #neil fucking josten #love you bby

1,394 notes

* * *

**Neil Josten @njosten**

In all seriousness, I love @aminyardofficial and live with him. We are in a committed relationship. I’ve been having fun with all the–

10:34 AM - 506,234 likes - 489,234 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

–idiots on twitter, but I’m going back to living my life now. Think before you speak, read before you spout bullshit, and remember that–

10:34 AM - 505,945 likes - 456,245 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

–all sexualities are valid and important. I hope pro Exy keeps it professional and accepting.

10:34 AM - 605,234 likes – 448,645 retweets

 

**Neil Josten @njosten**

And if you don’t: my boyfriend will fight you. Bring it on.

10:35 AM - 809,245 likes - 694,467 retweets

 

**Andrew Minyard @aminyard**

i’m gay, i’m gay for @njosten, and i will fight all of u

11:02 AM - 1.1mil likes - 994,245 retweets

* * *

Neil: You didn’t pick up the cat food [1:02 PM]

Andrew: u do it [1:03 PM]

Neil: I hate you [1:04 PM]

Andrew: right back at u [1:06 PM]

Neil: :-) [1:10 PM]

Andrew: y the fuck did u add a nose gdi neil [1:11 PM]

Neil: <3 [1:20 PM]

Andrew: shut up. fine, ill get the cat food [1:21 PM]

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it? hope it measured up to the last one? i'd love to hear what you think! <3 come bother me at exysexual on tumblr for whatever (and i take prompts!) (also why do i make so many omgcp allusions in these fics??? the world may never know)


End file.
